Time to sleep, Henry
by DadaLovesCB
Summary: Fluffy CB Henry. It was supposed to be just a one-shot, but I had a few ideas that I just couldn't ignore, so it'll probably be just a collection of one-shots. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Blair stared at Chuck playing with the cute little boy on the couch. The boy was sitting on Chuck's lap and they seemed to be having so much fun. Chuck had one of those big smiles -one of those that made Blair's heart melt - on his face, and the kid's laughter was the most delicious sound she'd ever heard. She'd been watching them for the past ten minutes and she didn't want to interrupt, she was so amused, but it was late and they had lots of things to do the next day.

"Chuck, Henry," she said softly, taking a few steps towards them. "Don't you think it's late?" she sat next to Chuck and smiled at Henry's yawn.

"We should go to bed," Chuck said and placed a hand on Blair's thigh and she looked at him maliciously. "To sleep," he added. "We'll have a busy day tomorrow."

Blair laughed and then nodded. "Your father is correct, Henry, we'll have a busy day tomorrow. Let's put your pajamas on and go to bed."

"Just five more minutes, mom," Henry asked and looked at her with those deep dark eyes.

Blair looked at Chuck and she knew he was thinking the exact same thing she was. They just couldn't say no to him when he spoke like that.

It felt so good to have him calling her "mom", it filled her with happiness.

The happiness she'd tried to find in different men; The happiness that Chuck had tried to give her when he let her go; The happiness she never actually knew what meant, until now.

The happiness she knew, now, that she would always find simply by looking at the two people in that room.

"Henry, you're already sleepy. Let's go to bed." Chuck pointed out after another yawn coming from his son.

Henry blinked slowly, almost incapable of keeping his eyes open.

"I'm not," he said with a crying voice.

Blair streched out her arms towards Henry and soon he was nestled in her arms. "Let me explain you something," she softly cupped his cheek with a hand. "I know you wanna play with your father, and I'm sure he'd love to play with you all night long, but tomorrow auntie Serena is gonna get married with Dan, and we'll attend a huge party to celebrate their wedding, here, in our house. You have to be there for your auntie, don't you think? She counts on you. And you can't have sleepy eyes on the photos." Henry's eyes became heavier at the sound of her words and Chuck rolled his and laughed quietly. "Do you remember that bow tie that you and daddy bought? You'll wear it tomorrow."

He opened his eyes once more, strugling to say what he wanted to.

"Your dress has to match with mine's and daddy's bow tie, mommy." he whispered slowly and then closed his eyes again, finally falling asleep.

"You don't have to worry about that, Henry," Blair said to the sleeping boy.

She kept staring at him for a few seconds, smiley. He was the most precious thing that had ever happened to her and Chuck. He was the perfect mixture of the two of them.

Chuck kissed her shoulder and she turned to face him. "Can you believe it?" she looked back at Henry.

"That he's asleep? That's quite surprising." he smiled at her.

Blair sighed. "You know that's not what I mean, Bass."

"I know," he kissed her quickly. "And... Honestly? Sometimes I think it's all just a dream and that I'll wake up to find out that you're not mine, and that all this," he paused and smiled. "does not exist."

Blair layed her head on his shoulder and sighed again. " I love you, Chuck."

Chuck took her hand- taking care not to wake Henry, who was still nestled in Blair's arms- and kissed it gently. "I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad?" Henry said as he climbed the bed.

Chuck looked at his son. He was trying to reach his lap.

"What is it buddy?" Chuck asked and put Henry on his lap.

It was sometime around 9 PM and Chuck and Blair were already in bed. It was another hot night and Henry couldn't sleep so he went to his parents' room.

"I can't sleep, it's too hot in my bedroom." he slid onto the bed, laying between Chuck and Blair.

"Do you want mommy and daddy to tuck you in ?" Blair pulled him to her and hugged him, kissing his cheek gently as he wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"No! I wanna sleep here!" he protested.

Blair looked up at Chuck with a pleading look, and he smiled at the sight of his son and his wife.

"Okay," Chuck said slowly and grabbed Henry by the waist, pulling him away from Blair and close to him. "But, hey, won't I get a hug?"

Henry laughed and stretched out his arms towards his father. "Daddy is jealous, mommy."

"Your dad is the jealous type, you know. He's always been." Blair whispered as if it was a naughty secret.

Henry grinned and hugged Chuck as tightly as he's done with Blair.

"mmm, that's better." Chuck hugged him back and placed a kiss on his tiny shoulder.

They all kept silent for a moment. All they could hear were their own breaths.

It felt good just lay there with one another.

Henry was so quiet for so long that Chuck and Blair started to think that he was already asleep.

Chuck stared at the ceiling. He never thought he'd have moments like that in his life. And he felt like he could die of happiness.

He didn't need anything else. Having Blair and Henry by his side was enough to make him happy till the end of times.

Chuck caressed Henry's back, who was still on top of him.

Dark hair, deep brown eyes... He was the perfect combination of Chuck and Blair.

Not to mention the signature Bass smirk. That one made Chuck proud.

He'd promised to himself, right in the moment he found out that Blair was pregnant, that he would try his best. He'd give his child everything he didn't have. He would love his child more than anything in the world and would protect him from all the danger.

But most of all, he'd promised he wouldn't be like his father. _He would be a father_. _A real one_. He would always be there for his son no matter what. He would be his best friend.

"Dad?" Henry called Chuck again and looked up at him, yawning.

"What?" he quickly asked.

"Why don't you have a father? And a real mother? Why you only have a stepmother?"

The question took him by surprise and Chuck gulped.

Blair moved in the bed, ready to interject. She knew how delicate this topic was and she didn't want Chuck to feel like he owed Henry an explanation. Sooner or later they'd have to tell their son why he didn't have a grandfather, but it had to be when Chuck felt ready to talk about that.

"Henry-" she started.

"It's okay, Blair," he said and stopped her from taking Henry away from him. "I can do this."

Henry was confused. He was a smart guy and he could feel the tension in the air.

_What had he done wrong? Wasn't him supposed to ask about his grandfather? Why would that be wrong?_

He looked at Blair's worried expression and then turned to Chuck's indecipherable one, and began to feel the tears in his eyes.

"Hey, you don't need to cry!" Chuck wrapped his arms tightly around the kid. "It's okay."

Chuck hated to see Henry crying, specially when it was because of him. It made him feel impotent. And that was the worst feeling to Chuck Bass.

" Oh baby, come with mom. Let me tuck you in. I'll make sure you're comfortable and completely asleep before I come back to bed." Blair got up and made her way to the door, waiting for him to follow her.

"No, it's okay, Henry. There's nothing wrong with you asking about your grandfather." Chuck said softly as he caressed his son's hair with one hand and wiped away his tears with the other.

"Do you have a father?" Henry asked, still looking down.

"Of course I have. Well, _had_." Chuck replied.

Henry hesitated for a second, choosing his words wisely and making that funny face he did everytime he was thinking.

"_Had_?" he finally spoke. "Why had? Where has he gone? Did he meet me? "

"Yes, had. He'd passed away." Chuck answered. "And, no. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance to meet you."

"Do you think he would've liked me?" Henry wondered.

"He would have loved you, darlin." Blair sat on the bed again.

Chuck's eyes lingered on Blair's gaze and she smiled at him.

Henry grinned and threw himself at the pillows.

"Ah-ah-ah" Blair held him by the shirt and pulled him back to where he were, sitting right next to Chuck. "I thought we were talking. Otherwise it's bed for you, Bass."

"I am talking." he claimed and then turned to Chuck again. "What about grandma Lilly, dad?"

"What about her?" He quetioned.

"She's just your stepmother... Where's your _real _mother? Who gave you birth like mommy gave to me?" the little sleepy boy asked.

"Lily is just my stepmother, true. She was married with your grandfather, my father." Chuck gestured. "My real mother... What can I say about her?"

His eyes met Blair's once again and he pleaded for help.

"Your grandmother wasn't like the other mothers." Blair started.

"She was nothing like your mother." Chuck proceeded. "She didn't raise me like your mother does to you."

"Where is she?" Henry asked in a serious tone.

Chuck sighed. How hard was to explain to your five-year-old son that you're mother had left you?

"I-I don't know."

Henry suddenly wrapped his arms around Chuck's neck and hugged him again.

"It's okay, dad. You have us, mommy and I." He consoled him.

Chuck couldn't help smiling at that declaration.

"I know, buddy. And that's all I need. You," he touched his nose in an affectionate gesture. "And you." he moved close to Blair and kissed her.

"You two are disgusting." Henry commented as he looked away.

Blair and Chuck both smirked at their son's words.

"Yes, we are." Chuck whispered on Blair's ear and she bit his lower lip. "Now," he said louder and picked Henry up. "Let's go to bed, _Mr. Bass_."

"Okay," Henry said. "Goodnight, mommy."

"Goodnight, baby." she said as she brushed the hair out of her son's face.

_Time for a new haircut_, she thought.

"I'll be right back." Chuck said and kissed his wife.

"I'll wait." she smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
